


Sunny days

by Pumperkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins
Summary: Ron decides Harry had a boring childhood and takes him out for a surprise
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Sunny days

"Harry come on!" Ron shouted up the stairs, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

"I'm coming! Maybe if you'd tell me where we are going I'd be ready" Harry ran down the stairs, shoes and socks in hand. Molly had taken them from grimmauld place for the weekend, everyone was getting cramped up in the depressing house and thought they could use some fresh air. Yesterday they had all played a game of quittage, Charlie accidentally breaking Freds nose abruptly ended the game and any future games for the rest of their stay. 

Stumbling down Harry spotted Ron, the red head was carrying a patched up bag, a big smile plastered on his face. 

"Harry lets go!" Ron bounced towards the door, bag dangling beside him. His fingers groped the doorknob, swinging the door open eyes beaming. Rushing Harry was dragged out the door, shoes barely on his feet.

"Harry lets go!" Ron bounced towards the door, bag dangling beside him. His fingers gripped the doorknob, swinging the door open

.

Walking closely the sun warmed their skin, a soft breeze tangled their hair, knotting the gentil locks. Damp dirt was pressed under their feet, dirtying their shoes as they trailed along a new path. Ron was taking Harry to a "special" spot for something, small colourful flowers littered the forest floor, clovers growing in between them and bees lazily hanging around. Their walk was mostly quiet, Ron pointing out trees he used to climb or his favorite hiding spots in hide and seek. Harry absorbed all the information, imagining playing childhood games with the Weasleys. 

"One time Ginny climbed that tree so high Charlie had to take a broom up to get her. I don't think she was scared, she seemed perfectly happy but it freaked everybody out." Ron laughed, patting a tree, dark moss grew up the sides, mushrooms blooming out of it as thick branches reached the sky. Continuing their walk Ron brought Harry into a clearing, large trees surrounded them, bright grass was scattered around, crabgrass and dandelions sprouted from the ground. Pulling Harry into the shade of a tree he held his arms out,

"What's this place?" Harry asked, looking at the beautiful sight. Smiling Ron started rummaging through his bag, pulling out a large blanket. 

"Charlie used ro bring me here" he laid out the blanket, crawling around and spreading it out. "During the summer, he used to tell me everything that had happened at hogwarts'' he sat crisscrossed, pulling his bag towards him. Jestering for Harry to sit he continued, "sometimes read me stories, never shut up about dragons' ' he laughed the last part. "But we'd have most fun eating lunch" he pulled out a container of food and opened it.

"A picnic?" Harry asked, picking up the food and smelling it. "You seriously brought me on a picnic" he smiled. 

"Well ya, I used to have them with my brothers all the time and you said you've never been on one" he started as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Continuing to pull out containers Ron set them around the blanket, chatting aimlessly about the forest, pointing out flowers and greeting bugs. Harry watched, amused at the sight of Ron telling off a fly for landing on some pie, he remembered when he told Ron that he'd never been on a picnic. It was in their first year, Ron mentioned how nice the weather was and wished he could eat outside, he told him he never ate outside with his family. He never really put much thought into the conversation but Ron remembering warmed his heart. 

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at an orange mash. 

"Those are supposed to be yams" Ron picked them up, smelling it and scrunching his nose. "not very good at cooking am I?" He put them down, shoving them to the side. 

"Nah, they can't be that bad" Harry grabbed a spoon, scooping up a heap and putting it into his mouth. He was met with a sour taste, mouth going dry as salt stung his tongue. "This is very nice of you but these are nasty" he tried to hide his disgust, but the dry taste lingered on his tongue. 

"They can't be that bad" Ron took the spoon from him, dipping it into the yams and putting them into his mouth. "Fuck these are god awful" Ron gagged, laughing as he sealed back up the yams, tucking them away in his bag. Grabbing a small turkey sandwich he observed the spread, choppily cut carrots, runny pudding and lukewarm pumpkin juice surrounded him. Ron obviously made the lunch himself and Harry wouldn't have any other perfect lunch. 

Smiling he took a bite out of his sandwich, the familiar taste entered his mouth, Ron made his favorite kind and even brought his favorite juice! Ron seemed pleased with himself, sun giving his hair a brassy glow, bright eyes looked at him lovingly he even had a stupid smile on his face happily munching on some carrots. He danced along to his eating, beaming wherever he looked at Harry. Butterflies flew around them, landing in their hair and resting on the blanket. A kind breeze sifted through their clothes, cooling the boys from the sun's hot glares. Their skin grew warming, their shade having moved exposing them to the bright light, Ron's cheeks were dusted with a bright red, freckles nearly hidden by the colour. 

"You should try the pudding" Ron grabbed a spoonful, shoving it into Harry's mouth. A deep chocolate taste smoothed over his tongue, he hummed at the milky dessert, pleased with Ron's cooking skills. 

"It turned out good didn't it!" He smiled, giving Harry another spoonful, "I made it last night. Pulled the recipe from one of my mum's cookbooks. Worried it was going to be too runny" he stirred the pudding, taking a bite. Picking up his own spoon Harry shared the dessert with his friend, talking about quittage and guessing who would be next year's captain. 

Minutes turned into hours as the food was finished, discarded off the blanket. Harry laid beside Ron, head resting on his stomach. Ron's fingers were twisted in his hair, untangling and re-knotting his messy locks. Birds chirped, singing their happy song in tune with the humming of the bees and rustling of the leaves. Their conversation had died out a while ago and both boys were enjoying the quiet company. 

"Harry" Ron said, gently patting his head. "We should go before someone comes looking for us," he laughed. Sitting up he gave Ron's leg a kind pat, jeans hot to the touch. Together they packed up, throwing the empty containers in the bag and tightly rolling up the blanket. Throwing the bag over his shoulder Ron ruffled his hair, thick main a huge mess, grass tangled in some places, bright green standing out against the deep red. Reaching up Harry pulled out the weeds, throwing them onto the colourful floor. 

"Thank you" he cupped Ron's cheek, face burning his hands. 

"Ah it was nothing" Ron blushed, eyes meeting his feet.

"Lets go" Harry stood on his toes, kissing Ron on the nose. "Before we are late" he grabbed his hand, pulling him along the scenic trail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, some short Rarry fluff for y'all. Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
